Crystal
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: "Perasaan itu sudah mengkristal. Dan, akan kusimpan, selamanya." - Kesatria, Putri & Bintang Jatuh. For Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri, challenge Infantrum 'Pulang', and birthdayfic for my 2 best friends. R&R?


_"Bifurkasi itu adalah momen yang mengkristal. Kamu nggak bisa kembali ke sana, tapi ia selamanya ada dalam kekekalan." - Kesatria, Putri, & Bintang Jatuh_

.

.

.

**Crystal**

**[time to go home]**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(SasuSaku, romance/hurt/comfort, T, canon, for Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

Saat aku menatap rumahmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Serius. Lagipula, apa yang kuharapkan dari sebuah kediaman Uchiha yang telah terlantarkan selama bertahun-tahun itu? Meskipun kau –pada akhirnya –kembali, namun takkan ada bedanya. Karena pada dasarnya, saat kau meninggalkanku dulu, semuanya sudah berubah. Mungkin rumahmu tetap rumahmu, sebuah bangunan yang dulu pernah kukunjungi. Tapi kutekankan sekali lagi pada kata-kata _dulu_, karena waktu dapat mengubah segala perasaan, meskipun dengan subyek yang sama.

Rembulan masih setia menyoroti atap merah marunmu, seperti dulu. Jangkrik masih setia menghidupi suasana malam dengan melodinya yang syahdu, sama seperti dulu. Bahkan aku masih hapal desir lembut yang memainkan rambutku dan rambutmu, dengan resonasi yang sama persis seperti detak jantungku yang memburu. Harum rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di bawah telapak kaki kita, mungkin sepertinya remeh, namun aku masih ingat semua detil setiap perjumpaan kita. Tak perlu debat seru yang menguras energi, tak perlu gombalan yang dapat membuat perempuan manapun menjerit girang (lagipula aku tak dapat membayangkan kau akan mau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti itu), cukup keheningan malam dan genggaman tanganmu yang hangat di pekarangan rumahmu. Aku mengerti, kau bukan seseorang yang pandai mengemukakan perasaan dengan verbal, namun aku dapat membaca gestur penuh kasih yang kau tunjukkan. Sebaliknya, seperti_ yin_ dan_ yang_, akulah yang menghidupkan suasana dengan terus berbicara dan menghibur diri. Aku tak keberatan, kita memang punya sifat untuk saling melengkapi, iya kan?

Rumahmu memang penuh kenangan, aku tahu. Aku masih ingat di mana kakiku pertama kali menginjak rumahmu yang lumayan luas, dan Nyonya Uchiha menyambutku dengan ramah. Meskipun iris _onyx_ ayahmu menunjukkan sorot mata keras saat bertatapan denganku, namun aku tahu kalau beliau hanya belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Hanya Itachi-_niisan_ yang bersikap netral, ia memilih untuk undur diri dari latihannya di pekarangan rumahmu demi privasi kita. Bunga-bunga berwarna merah jambu yang seperti namaku memayungi percakapan kita. Hei, siapa bilang kalau kita hanya bisa bertemu pada malam hari?

"_Haah~ sudah lama sekali kita tidak bersantai seperti ini, iya kan, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

Cukup satu gumaman, tanpa senyuman. Namun aku sudah merasa cukup. Sikap dinginmu yang kontras dengan suasana romantis ini tak menggangguku sama sekali, selama tanganmu masih menggenggam erat milikku. Selama bayangan wajahku masih terpantul di manik gelapmu.

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha masih sunyi, meskipun sekarang lampu telah dinyalakan, pertanda kehidupan mulai menggeliat di dalam sana.

Tak perlu kuceritakan kembali, kan, tragedi di mana Itachi-_niisan_ memusnahkan klannya sendiri kecuali dirimu? Meskipun aku tak melihatnya secara langsung, namun aura dingin dan pekatnya bau karat itu masih menyengat di indra penciumanku sejak kejadian tersebut. Belum bertambah rasa terkejutku, kau sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Orang awam mungkin melakukannya karena tidak betah dengan suasana gerah dengan lingkungan seperti itu, namun aku tahu, kau memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk keluar dari tanah kelahiranmu.

"_Arigato_, Sakura."

Bisikanmu begitu samar, namun lebih dari cukup untuk melunturkan benteng pertahanan yang telah menyelimuti bola mataku. Aku tak tahu kau melihat atau tidak, tapi air mata yang kubiarkan mengalir ini tak sama seperti saat kita latihan dulu. Saat di mana aku dengan konyolnya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, saat di mana kita bertengkar, atau yang lebih simpel, saat di mana aku terluka saat berlatih. Kupu-kupu yang selalu memenuhi perutku setiap bertemu denganku, kini terbang melalui mulutku demi mengantar kepergianku. Karena cintaku telah terbawa olehmu, keluar dari Konoha.

* * *

Entah sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau tidak, manik _emerald_-ku selalu tertuju ke rumahmu setiap kali ada kesempatan. Saat aku berangkat dan pulang dari misi, saat aku berangkat menuju rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, saat aku berangkat untuk memenuhi panggilan Tsunade-_shishou_. Aku bahkan hapal dengan setiap detil rumahmu, kayu-kayu yang menyusun setiap pondasi rumahmu, dan lambang kipas berwarna putih yang menjadi logo keluargamu. Meskipun rumahmu tak lagi berpenghuni, entah kenapa, semacam ada magnet yang menarik pandanganku untuk memperhatikan rumahmu. Meskipun aku tahu, tak ada lagi yang datang menyambutku jika aku bertandang ke rumahmu. Meskipun aku tahu, tak ada lagi aktivitas yang terlihat di balik kediamanmu. Oh, hebat sekali. Mungkin aku memiliki bakat sebagai mata-mata. Semua hanya gara-gara cinta yang telah kau bawa pergi.

* * *

Sejak awal, aku tahu kalau pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu menyukaiku.

Bukannya aku tak peduli, namun keegoisanku dengan dirimu membuatku buta kalau selama ini ada pihak ketiga yang tersakiti. Pihak ketiga yang selalu memandangku dalam diam setiap kali aku berdua denganmu. Pihak ketiga yang tetap tersenyum dan memberikanku semangat, meskipun dirinya hancur karena melihatku hancur sejak kau pergi. Ribet, ya? Mungkin, namun akan kubuat simpel setelah namamu tak lagi bergaung di Konoha ini. Lebih tepatnya lagi, lima tahun kemudian.

"_Sakura."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau mungkin sudah tahu tentang hal ini, tapi biar kukatakan sekali lagi... mengingat kita berdua sama-sama dewasa dan dapat mengambil langkah sendiri. Aku mencintaimu."_

Naruto, dengan balutan jubah hitam Rokudaime-nya, melontarkan kalimat sarat makna itu setelah pengangkatan dirinya sebagai ketua Konoha yang baru. Aku yang sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan hal ini, namun entah mengapa, jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat. Aku menggeleng, menolak reaksi tubuh yang biasa dideskirpsikan sebagai cinta.

Ini bukan cinta.

Bantinku menjerit saat memandang iris pemuda yang sebiru langit itu. Ia tahu persis, bayanganmu masih terpantul di manik klorofilku, dan ia takkan mungkin bisa menggantikannya. Namun mengapa sekarang Naruto masih berani...

"_Aku minta maaf kalau kau masih mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku tak tahan melihatmu terus bersedih. Aku sadar, aku tak mungkin menghapus bayangan Sasuke darimu, tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengembalikan senyummu, oke?"_

Aku meremas-remas ujung pakaianku, membuatku lebih mirip seperti Hinata. Dadaku terus bergemuruh, bimbang dengan jawaban yang akan kuberikan nanti. Naruto benar, sampai sekarang bayangan dirimu terus menghantui langkahku, menghapus kepribadian ceriaku. Apa aku pernah memberitahumu kalau kebahagiaan yang kau berikan itu kini telah lenyap, seiring dengan kepergianmu?

Naruto masih memandang wajahku lekat-lekat, sabar menanti jawaban apa yang akan kuberikan, sepahit apapun itu. Aku menarik napas sejenak, mengumpulkan nyali, dan melepaskan semua emosi yang tersimpan erat di hati melalui mulut. Karena, jawaban apapun yang kuberikan untuknya, tak ada yang benar dan tak ada yang salah. Semua kalimat yang kuucapkan hanya untuk meluruskan hubungan yang sempat menggantung karena kealpaan dirimu.

* * *

"Sakura, saatnya pergi."

Aku mengangguk. Mungkin kau memang sudah pulang, namun jiwaku sudah takkan bisa pulang ke rumahmu. Mungkin melihatmu pulang adalah hal yang kuinginkan seumur hidupku, namun aku tak bisa kembali menggenggam erat tanganmu di pekarangan rumahmu. Bukan karena dosa dan kebencian yang kau bawa sebagai oleh-oleh, namun karena aku telah memiliki rumah sendiri. Rumah yang telah menantiku dan selalu setia berada di sampingku. Bukan aku meninggalkanmu karena kau kurang baik dibanding rumahku yang sekarang, sama sekali tidak! Memoriku tentangmu akan selalu tersimpan di hati, dan aku tak berminat untuk mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya, namun kau hanyalah bagian dari masa laluku. Meski kau sekarang telah kembali ke Konoha, bukan berarti cinta yang mengkristal ini akan meleleh dan kita akan bahagia selamanya, seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam dongeng. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku mencintaimu, namun aku tak memerlukan ikatan untuk membuktikannya.

Karena kini tanganku telah menggenggam seseorang yang bukan kamu.

"Baiklah."

"Semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja disana, ya."

"Hn." Aku menggumam tak jelas. Sesaat kutatap lekat-lekat pemilik iris _sapphire_ yang memancarkan kehangatan itu, dan aku menemukan pantulan diriku sendiri di dalamnya. Memang aku tak perlu meragukan kesetiaan calon suamiku, namun aku salut dengan sikapnya yang sportif saat aku memintanya untuk mengunjungi rumahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Pernikahan yang besok pagi kujalani bukan menjadi alasan untuk meninggalkanmu, cinta lamaku. Ini hanyalah langkah kecil demi jalan kehidupanku yang masih panjang. Sekali lagi, aku memandang rumahmu yang sudah kuhapal sampai di luar kepala itu.

"_Arigato... sayonara_, Sasuke."

Bisikan samarku segera tenggelam, ketika tangan Naruto yang masih di telapak tanganku membawaku pergi menjauh. Sesaat manik _emerald_-ku melihat siluet laki-laki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi di rumahmu, namun aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya dengan galau seperti dulu. Benar kata Naruto, kau memang hanya sebuah memori masa lalu yang tak perlu diusik lagi.

Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

TOLONG BILANG SAYA KALAU JUDULNYA NGGAK COCOK SAMA CERITA! Yaps, saya barusan dikritik habis-habisan karena saya yang salah memilih judul untuk orific. WB nggak bisa dijadikan alasan, meskipun hampir 100% benar. Kalau lagi semangat ngetik, justru saya malah lebih suka menentukan judulnya duluan kok, bahkan sampai sekarang. Saya cuma ngikut quote-nya Dee aja, kalimat itu yang menjadi inspirasi utama dalam pembuatan fic ini, harap maklum kalau pendek (argh saya selalu membuat target kalau oneshot itu harus diatas 2500 words ;_; jadi sekali mbuat ficlet (eh fic ini aslinya 1180 words loh kalo nggak dihitung disclaimer & PCA, bener nggak namanya ficlet?) rasanya...sesuatu ;_;

Ah~ eniwei, rasanya lega banget sudah menyelesaikan fic ini. Seharusnya ini buat ulang tahun seseorang yang mencintai saya dan seseorang yang saya cintai, jadi saya buat berdasarkan pengalaman nyata. Sayangnya, di kehidupan nyata saya nggak milih siapa-siapa. Nggak Naruto, nggak Sasuke. Saya berjalan atas keinginan saya sendiri /edisibijak.

Review? *nyodorin lolipop* /heh

p.s: baru pertama kali bikin penpik hanya dalam waktu sejam =)) abis pendek sih~ kalo dulu di Hujan itu saya buat kalo nggak salah 2500 words cuma 2 jam ^^a


End file.
